


The Invisible Line

by emillywinter



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emillywinter/pseuds/emillywinter
Summary: The first time when it happened was behind the dumpster in some dark alley. Izaya was the first one who broke the boundary. With the knife to the other's throat and facing the wall he unzipped both his and Shizuo's pants and crossed the invisible line. The line got even more blurry as time passed until it disappeared completely and hate turned out to be the love.





	The Invisible Line

The Invisible Line

 

The first time when it happened was behind the dumpster in some dark alley. Izaya was the first one who broke the boundary. With the knife to the other’s throat and facing the wall he unzipped both his and Shizuo’s pants and shoved his dick in other’s hole. It was all screams, growls, very few moans, and never-stopping threats about killing the other. It didn’t last more then a few minutes and in someone else’s book it wasn’t anything short of plain old rape.

The second time when it happened was even worst then the first time. Shizuo was out for revenge as soon as that invisible line was crossed. He pined the other on the cold concrete, not giving shit about broken glass that was making his hands bleed. The pants were ripped to pieces, punches were exchanged and it ended similar to the first time. However, this time Shizuo was the one who left the other bleeding and humiliated, thoroughly fucked and on the verge of losing conscience but still laughing like it was the best joke he had ever heard. And perhaps, it was.

At first it wasn’t about pleasure; it wasn’t even about bringing pain to the other. It was about showing dominance and topping. Nevertheless, things changed the third time when Izaya willingly sought the other, demanding to be fucked. He unzipped his own pants shoving the tube of expensive lube into Shizuo’s hands. Without a word he turned around and pulled the slacks down; presenting his naked behind and leaving the other stunned, and honestly a little bit of freaked out. 

This time it hurt less, and there were few more moans escaping their mouths. There were no threats about killing the other and it lasted longer. It ended with Shizuo empting his load in Izaya’s ass, and Izaya jerking himself of to the completion. He grinned as a mad man saying “see you the next time” and even if Shizuo topped those words still left him feeling like he was the one being dominated. That was the moment when another border was crossed. It started to feel good; to be about pleasure. 

After that, every chase ended the same. Izaya would lead the way to some secluded place where they could have some privacy; the lube would be handed to Shizuo; no preparation would ever be made (although Shizuo suspected the other was doing that before he would find him); clothes would be removed willingly; fucking would always take place from the behind; no touches then those that were necessary were ever exchanged; and it always ended with both of them climaxing. One time even when Izaya didn’t finish Shizuo’s shaky hand found its way around the other’s dick jerking up and down roughly bringing laud moans from Izaya’s mouth; lauder then usually. However, that was the new line that they created.

The fucking usually took place twice or even three times in one week and Shizuo got so used to the whole thing that when Izaya didn’t come to Ikebukuro for ten days he decided to go to the other’s apartment. That was the moment where the new-founded line was blurred yet again. Izaya had a stabbing wound in his torso and it was almost impossible to fuck in any other position then with Izaya in Shizuo’s lap, which the informant eloquently put into words. It was a mistake. 

Whether it was because of the increased desire or because of the new position, or even because of Izaya being hurt, the fact remained that Shizuo wanted to kiss the other. Nevertheless, nothing like that had happened; but the idea was planted in his head and that was enough for him to start losing his mind. All he could think about were those lips and that tongue that was wet and worm, inviting even. He started to dream about it and often asked himself a question of how those lips would taste like. However, regardless of that in both of their minds kissing were reserved for lovers and they were not those. After all, they were not in any kind of romantic relationship; they tried to convince themselves at least. 

Things went even worse from there. Somehow every time they met one or the other would find an excuse to try a new position, and to touch the other lingering their hands just a second too long, but both Shizuo and Izaya decided not to say anything about it. So, things slowly turn out to be more like dating that they cared to admit. Firstly, it started with one or two texts from Izaya saying if he couldn’t make it to Ikebukuro. Then, Shizuo started to answer those messages. Next, Izaya would call to complain about one thing or the other; and, Shizuo would often make an excuse for them in order to do it in the actual apartment. After that, the fucking on the streets was less regular than that in the bed; but, they still successfully managed to lie themselves that they hated each other; which brings us to today. 

It was one of those days when they met in Shizuo’s apartment; Izaya texted that he was coming over and Shizuo was making dinner for himself; so, he took two plates and put them on the table. Izaya came inside taking of his shoes, removing his jacket, looking at the table. Without the word he set on the chair waiting for Shizuo to serve the roasted chicken. Few sentences were exchanged over the dinner; like “how was your day”, and “oh, this tastes nice; I didn’t know that you cook” and couple of others, similar to those. 

After clearing up the table Shizuo led the way to the bedroom and started to remove his clothes. Izaya did the same and two naked bodies lied on the bed. Shaky hands traced the lines on the other’s chest; nails scraping the back. Shizuo opened up drawer of his nightstand and took the lube out; the one that Izaya conveniently “forgot” few weeks ago and put a large amount on his fingers. He smeared it on his already hard dick and positioned himself between other’s legs.

“Can you prepare me first? I didn’t get to do that” Izaya asked like it was a normal thing to ask. But, for them it really wasn’t. Shizuo never did that before. 

“Sure. How do I do that?”

“Put some of the lube on your fingers and slowly enter me one finger at the time.” And Shizuo did just that. He squeezed the tube coating his fingers properly and gently moved his hand to the other’s entrance. He circled around the rim few times not quite sure about how to do it. But, Izaya’s deep breaths and slight shaking of his legs told him that he was doing something right. 

He slowly put one finger thru the opening and gently pushed inside. A low moan escaped Izaya’s mouth. He jogged his finger more inside feeling hot walls tightening around it. There was something intimate about the way Izaya looked at him; cheeks blushed and pupils dilated. It made his mouth dry.

Shizuo took things slow from there pushing other fingers only when told to do so; but as soon as he touched something inside and when Izaya screamed like there was no tomorrow something inside him broke. The pleasure that was on the other’s face painted clearly as a day was something that he desired to see more and more. It led him do something unspeakable. 

He moved his head down connecting his lips to Izaya’s dick; making the other gasp from both surprise and pleasure. Shizuo pulled out his tongue and licked the tip that was leaking with want; that was calling for him. The informant moaned lauder then before and started to rock his hips up and down impaling him self on Shizuo’s fingers over and over again. 

The mouth closed it self around the cock and started to suck it hungrily. The dick tasted sweet and it was so intoxicating that Shizuo didn’t want to stop. Moans were echoing thru the room and the air smelled like them, hot and desperate with the hint of sex. 

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya’s voice broke the science. It was another one of those things that they never did before. They had always remained silent during those moments; at least silent as possible if not counting moans, and screams, and threats. 

“More... I need more; the fingers... they aren’t enough...” 

And, Shizuo obeyed leaving Izaya’s now wet dick. He pulled out his fingers from the opening. The informant felt so empty without them that it almost hurt. But that soon changed as the hot and slick dick was shoved in one smooth motion. 

“Nnnnn...” they both moaned to the new sensation that was so overwhelming and so strong that it left minds blank. 

Shizuo started to move inside opening up the other at every thrust more and more; imprinting his shape. The tight walls were squeezing him, pulling him deeper. It had never felt this good. He slammed with more force silently asking for another moan from Izaya’s mouth. God, he didn’t have any idea how those moans managed to sound so hot. He wanted to hear more of them so he tried to find the same spot that he hit with his fingers before. 

“Aaaaaaa...” another one of Izaya’s screams told him that he succeeded and he angled himself in order to push against it every time; and Izaya moaned, mouth opening for him, ass squeezing him, demanding to be fucked. 

“Shizu-chan... deeper... I want to feel you deeper inside me...” Izaya all but cried, voice rough from all the moaning. And Shizuo pulled out entirely only to turn the other around, face buried in the soft pillow and to shove himself again in that heat. 

But then he stopped completely, the open hole was watching back at him. Izaya was so opened up that he could see his insides, pink and shiny with the lube inviting him to taste it, to plunge his tongue inside it; and he did just that. Izaya’s entrance tasted like lube but there was something more; something bitter and something sweet perfectly mixed together; and he wanted more. So, he moved his tongue in and out licking the walls clean until all that was left was the essence of the other. And, he tasted it, trying it, kissing everything on his way, eating the other up entirely.

Izaya’s voice broke as soon as he first licked him. And, he started to shake; both body and his voice; to scream the other’s name, moaning like a bitch in heat; and Shizuo decided that he liked the other one like that; so, he pushed his tongue down the hole as deep as it was possible fucking it with his wet muscle. 

Then, Izaya started to beg.

“Please... Shizu-chan, please... I can’t take it anymore... Dick... I want your dick... inside me...”

Shizuo still didn’t stop. He wanted Izaya to beg some more, to ask him to fuck him, to plea for it, not to demand it like that third time when he was all but ordering him to do it.

“Please, Shizu-chan... please... jam it inside me just a bit more... please... I want you... God, please... please fuck me...”

And that did it. Shizuo moved his lips away turning Izaya around, on his back again.

“I want to look in those cursed eyes as I am shoving my dick inside you.”

“Yes... Do that... Just thrust inside me again and again... and don’t stop. Never stop.”

And Shizuo pushed his hard cock in that hole that was inviting him and growled so laud that it was lauder then Izaya’s scream...

“God, you are so worm inside... still, so tight...”

Another push was made as he pulled out a bit just to slam back again. The sound of skin to skin slapping could be heard while Shizuo was taking Izaya’s legs up to his shoulders just so he could enter him deeper. He wanted him like he never wanted anything before. 

The control was lost as he was looking at red eyes that were now almost black with desire. The open mouth was calling his name and he moved down pressing his chest to Izaya’s; locking their heartbeats together.

Shizuo kissed him, licking the lines of his lips, tracing them with tongue when Izaya’s own tongue left mouth in order to meet the other. The kiss was strong, desperate, needy. Hungry teeth scraped the bottom lip. It was softer then Shizuo thought was possible, and he drew blood in the process, only to lick it away mixing the taste of copper and metal with the sweetness of Izaya’s spit. 

Izaya was moaning against Shizuo’s mouth like the kiss was enough to pull him over the edge. There were no hands on his dick, nothing to jerk him up; he was coming from his ass only; shooting long and far; erupting with white hot essence; screaming next to the mouth that was still kissing him.

Seeing Izaya like that, hearing him, feeling him contracting around his cock made Shizuo lose it. And with one last push he emptied himself down allowing that hole to milk him dry and to swallow up everything that he had to offer.

Their heartbeats were so laud, and the breathing was all wrong and desperate. Their eyes met and they knew that the invisible line was crossed yet again, but perhaps, for the last time; as they admitted that the thing they share wasn’t hate, but love.


End file.
